


how i fell in love with my coworker

by sunflours



Category: Produce 101 (TV), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, M/M, Mutual Pining, buzzfeed...au?, dohyon and hangyul are actually brothers (again), hints of yocat. like HINTS, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:27:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22642588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflours/pseuds/sunflours
Summary: [based off /that/ buzzfeed video]Months of tension, explained in one video.---------------[It cuts to Wooseok, who’s now resting his head in his hand, elbow on his knee.‘Is the next part of this video talking about Seungyoun’s distressingly slow realisation that he loves Hangyul?’‘Yes,’ Hyeongjun replies, and a shit-eating grin spreads across Wooseok’s face.]
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Lee Hangyul
Comments: 14
Kudos: 90





	how i fell in love with my coworker

**Author's Note:**

> hello!
> 
> this is very much based off that buzzfeed video called 'how i fell in love with my coworker' because uh. that's such a chogyul title. i even saw a seungyul edit of the thumbnail almost immediately floating around on twitter.
> 
> this fic is a little complicated because it's not...linear? just know that everything in [ ____ ] is either describing the 'video', or is not included in the 'video', which is the main text. hopefully it makes sense. 
> 
> chapter titles are from various songs- to my world, all day (from the unit), move, different (woodz), u got it, and boyness

_**one: such a dangerous feeling, oh my god** _

[The video opens on Cho Seungyoun, with his hair parted in the comma hairstyle. He’s in a neon green shirt with the top two buttons loosened, and he’s in his apartment. There’s a large houseplant to the side of him, and on the wall there’s a frame of some beautifully dried flowers- blue hydrangeas, orange calceolarias. He’s lit by natural light, and a happiness that seems to glow rom within.]

‘Well, I had just come out of a long-term relationship. I wasn’t exactly looking for love, you know, and I had only just moved back to Seoul.’

[‘And where were you before?’ comes from behind camera as Seungyoun thinks about his next sentence.

‘China,’ Seungyoun replies wistfully. ‘I was working in China.’

‘Do you want that to make it into the cut?’ Hyeongjun asks, noticing Seungyoun’s thoughtful expression, and Seungyoun shrugs. In the end, Eunsang edits it out. It broke up the flow of the interview.]

‘It shouldn’t have been a difficult experience,’ Seungyoun continues. ‘My mom lives in Seoul, and I was gonna be working with Wooseok- we went to university together, and we had kept in contact. Then we realised we actually had the same job at the same company, which was mind-blowing. But yeah. It was still difficult.’

[The video cuts to Seungwoo, looking impeccably polished but a little confused.

‘We’re actually making a video about this?’ Seungwoo asks Hyeongjun, and the younger man nods eagerly. 

‘Talk about the first time you met Seungyoun-hyung! It’s meant to be for the first part of the video.’]

Seungwoo cocks his head as he recalls his first meeting with Seungyoun. 

‘I’m technically Seungyoun’s boss,’ Seungwoo says slowly, ‘but I prefer to think of us as a team, rather than me as their superior. So I reached out to Seungyoun in a more friendly manner, and he just kind of...flourished in ways that I never could have expected.’

[The video cuts to Wooseok, who’s sitting on the sofa, calm and poised and almost giddy with excitement.

‘This is perhaps the most fun video I ever get to film.’ Wooseok says. ‘Even if I am just going to be roasting those two for being idiots for like, half an hour.’

‘Eunsang is gonna have fun editing this,’ Hyeongjun comments and Wooseok snorts.]

‘Seungyoun came back and he was absolutely in his element. He was rekindling old friendships with ease, making new friends- and he really thrived in this new working environment.’ Wooseok pauses.‘I would even say that we all feel like a family here, maybe because of how we all kind of drifted together to create this team, but it was only truly cemented when Seungyoun joined.’

‘What about dating?’ Hyeongjun asks quietly. 

‘Oh. Anything serious was absolutely the last thing on his mind.’

[The video now cuts to Lee Hangyul, who’s fiddling with his microphone nervously. 

‘I like your hair, hyung.’ Hyeongjun says quietly, and Hangyul beams.

‘Thanks,’ Hangyul says. ‘I was tired of dying the roots.’

His hair is back to black, glossy and parted in the centre, and his collarbones flash at the camera through the v-neck of his cream knitted jumper. He’s in the same apartment as Seungyoun, but perhaps a little later in the day, so he’s lit with rose-gold light filtering in from the slow sunset, and a warm brightness from a lamp in the back.

‘You can start interviewing me,’ Hangyul says.

‘Just start from the beginning, hyung.’]

‘When I first joined Swing, my video content was very varied. I was trying to find my voice, I suppose. I made one video about love that became really popular and got a lot of hits, so I made about ten more videos in a row about finding love.’

‘Why do you think they were successful?’ 

‘I think because I was so desperate for my videos to actually work.’ Hangyul says, and he looks up into the distance, pouting as he talks. ‘My dating style was either being very closed off or trying to throw myself at people I knew I wasn’t going to be compatible with, so I was in a bit of a rough place. I was getting kind of lonely and beating myself up a lot, and I just wanted a fairy-tale kind of romance.’ 

[The video cuts once again to Wooseok.]

‘Listen, we didn’t know he was serious about finding love until he made that video about writing a love song about a stranger in less than an hour. People around the office were getting concerned that he was using the company’s resources to find love.’ 

[The video cuts to Eunsang, who’s standing by the coffee machine watching his espresso trickle out of the machine.]

‘I edited all of those videos of Hangyul-hyung going on dates, and I think he’s too harsh on himself. He just didn’t meant anyone on those videos that he clicked with.’

[And we cut to Hangyul, who’s shrugging.]

‘But I got tired of being disappointed so I decided to focus all my energy on my personal challenge. You’ve probably seen the video, because it’s kind of the only thing people talk to me about, but I decided to train in MMA fighting for three months, and then enter a match. It was really time-consuming, and definitely let me work on my own self-development, you know. I didn’t just get fitter- wait, this is gonna turn into that follow-up video that Wooseok directed.’

[Cut to Wooseok.]

‘Oh,  _ that _ . Jesus.’

[Cut to Seungyoun.]

‘I didn’t actually meet Hangyul the first three months of me working here, mostly because he was training every single day. But we would talk through KakaoTalk, mostly through the team group chats, and it was obvious that we were gonna get on.’

[Cut to Junho, who’s typing away at his desk.]

‘All they did was talk and banter on KakaoTalk. When they do it, it’s funny, but when  _ I  _ do it, it’s disruptive.’

[‘Junho-ah, you talk about everything except work on the work groupchat.’ Hyeongjun says, and Junho shrugs. 

‘I suppose. They were really funny though.’

‘You’re funny too.’

‘Thanks, Hyeongjun, that meant more to me than I thought it would.]

[Cut back to Wooseok.]

‘That follow-up video to Hangyul’s MMA fight was absolute hell to film. Seungyoun and Hangyul had literally only met the week before that, but they already had inside jokes and knew so much about each other, and I was just sitting there, watching the two flirt for an hour.’

_ **two: i’ll do this all day, yeah** _

[Cut to Seungyoun. There’s a wide smile spreading across his face as he talks, lost in memory.]

‘After we got to know each other better, we’d spend nights just chilling in the office to get some work done. I'd order some coffee, and we were just hanging out for hours after-work.’

[The video abruptly cuts to Yohan, who’s staring smugly at the camera.]

‘They were dates. Because I was there, and I was actually working, and those two idiots were not. The worst thing is that I had to swap seats with Seungyoun hyung- I damaged my ligament so I was in a cast, and Seungyoun hyung’s seat is right next to the lift, whereas mine is next to Hangyulie’s, but was a five minute walk to the lift. I thought Seungyoun-hyung was being nice when he swapped seats with me, I didn't know he was  _ horny. _ ’

[The video then changes into footage clearly shot from Yohan’s phone; it’s unstable, the hand shaking with laughter, and it shows Hangyul and Seungyoun. It’s definitely from before, as Seungyoun has shorter hair and Hangyul has brown hair and an undercut.

‘Eat  _ faster _ ,’ Hangyul’s whining, and the video shakes as the person filming laughs silently, zooming in on Seungyoun’s mock-horrified expression, capturing the moment a smirk plasters itself on Seungyoun’s face.

‘I’m gonna eat slowly, and I’m gonna order a large, hot coffee, and I’m gonna drink it really slowly because it’s hot as you work.’ Seungyoun says sweetly, and Hangyul narrows his eyes as he eats his cup ramyeon, staring straight at the monitor screen.

‘How the fuck do you guys share a desk,’ Yohan wheezes,, and the two look up at the phone guiltily. They both let out small laughs, and Hangyul says, ‘We just do.’

‘Snacks?’ Hangyul asks Seungyoun once his cup ramyeon is finished, and Seungyoun shakes his head.

‘The keyboard will get crumbs on it.’

‘I’m gonna use chopsticks though?’

‘We don’t have chopsticks?’

Hangyul waves around his pair of disposable chopsticks and Seungyoun rolls his eyes. 

‘They’re dirty.’

‘You’re dirty.’

Then it skips to another video, clearly shot on the same day, and Seungyoun’s throwing choco homerun balls into Hangyul’s mouth, cheering everytime it flies in. It’s impressive, seeing as Hangyul is probably ten feet away.

And another video: this time, it’s Minhee filming, and he lets out impressed noises as he zooms in on Hangyul and Seungyoun filming their own version of the Any Song challenge, before there’s shouts as Seungyoun’s phone slips. The video cuts off perfectly.

It changes to a screen recording from Seungyoun’s instagram, where Hangyul and Seungyoun are smouldering into the camera before they both open their mouths, which immediately enlarge to take over the majority of their faces, and they dissolve into laughter.]

[Cut to Hangyul.]

‘I’ve never been so obvious with others before when I like them.’ he says shyly, playing with the ends of his jumper. ‘I think it’s because we just clicked instantly. It felt like we had been friends for ages.’

[Cut to Seungwoo.]

‘I thought they had been friends for ages!’ he says indignantly. ‘Because I heard that Seungyoun was coming into the branch partly because he had a same-aged friend from the same college, and Hangyul looks older than he is! I didn’t realise it was Wooseok until like, three months later, and only because I heard those reminiscing over some play they were both in. I want to say it was a modern adaptation of the Journey to the West- wait, Hyeongjun, can you convince Seungyoun to get the footage from that? 

[Cut to Seungyoun, listening to Hyeongjun relaying the message.]

‘No.’

[Cut to Wooseok.]

‘Seungyoun’s just salty because he walked into the auditions and said he was perfect for Jeo Palgye.’

[Cut to Junho.]

‘I told Hangyul-hyung that this was exactly what happened to me and Eunsangie when I saw that video of them making cocktails without a recipe, but hyung thought I was teasing him so he started chasing me around the office. I never mentioned them two dating to his face ever again after that.’

There’s a beat silence when Minhee, his deskmate, leans into frame and repeats, ‘To his face?’

Junho nods.

‘I was talking to everyone else about it. Even Seungyoun-hyung. But not to Hangyul-hyung. I hate being tickled.’

[Cut to Yohan, who’s grinning at Hangyul, who’s off-camera.

‘Yah,’ Yohan shouts. ‘Guess what I’m filming.’

There’s a barely audible groan from Hangyul, and Yohan dissolves into giggles. His eyes light up as he remembers another anecdote, and he leans forward conspiratorially.]

‘I heard Hangyulie say this to Seungyoun-hyung once, and I still bring it up to this day because it is both the smoothest and the cringiest thing he’s ever said-’

‘YAH,’ comes a shout from far away, clearly Hangyul, ‘DON’T TELL THEM-’

‘- he told Seungyoun, ‘You know, Seungyoun-ah, you’ve only just moved back to Seoul. This is like season one of your life, you know, so you have to go around and date.’ And Seungyoun-hyung was like ‘oh, please, you’d be jealous because you’re not spending time with me’ and then Hangyulie replied, ‘don’t worry about me, I’m your season three guy.’

He giggles wildly to himself, fingers curling as he cringed, and he kicks his feet. Hyeongjun can’t help but make an impressed noise behind the camera, and there’s a loud sigh from Hangyul that the boom mic doesn’t quite pick up. 

Yohan takes in a deep breath and continues.

‘I mean, the banmal  _ alone  _ was cringy. But that advice really backfired on Hangyulie.’

‘Why?’ Hyeongjun asks behind the camera.

‘Well, I mean. Seungyoun-hyung was still dating.’

_**three: all i need is your response** _

‘I didn’t want anything serious,’ Seungyoun clarifies. ‘Even at that point- I was settled in Seoul, and in my job, but I was afraid of committing to too much at once. So yeah, I was still dating. I guess in my mind, I didn’t really think of Hangyul as a real option. He’s a co-worker, who- yes, I had massive chemistry with- wanted something that was all or nothing.

[Cut to Eunsang.]

‘Seungyoun-hyung was getting stressed over the comments,’ Eunsang says slowly. ‘A lot of them were assuming that Hangyul-hyung and Seungyoun-hyung were dating, or crushing, and whilst it was true, there was a lot of pressure on Seungyoun-hyung to do something. Especially because it was getting more obvious that Hangyul-hyung had a crush.’

[Cut to Hangyul.]

‘Hyeongjun-ah, I hope you never get coworker-zoned. It’s a sad, sad place to be.’

There’s a moment of silence, as Hangyul smiles wryly to himself. Then he lets out a large sigh and shrugs, and says, ‘I suppose we had an argument. It wasn’t really, because we both agreed very very quickly and it was all sorted from there, but it felt like an argument.’

‘What was it about?’ Hyeongjun asks cautiously and Hangyul purses his lips.

‘I was tired of leading myself on.’ Hangyul says bluntly. ‘So I told him that.’

* * *

_ [They were sitting next to each other, knees knocking against another’s as they watched a dog video on Seungyoun’s monitor. It’s nine pm, and the office was empty, but the sun was only just setting, painting the office in lilac and pink.  _

_ Seungyoun wasn’t sure if the shadows he was seeing cast across Hangyul’s face were from the lighting or from fatigue, or the glaring light from the monitor, but the younger man did look rougher than usual that day: his hair was mussed and flat, he had spent most of the day stone-faced behind his mask, and he was in a baggy jumper and sweatpants. He had spent almost all the time filming that day though, working on the best angles for Seungyoun’s new video series, and he felt bad for working him so hard.  _

_ So he had bought drinks for the two of them- iced coffee for Seungyoun, a hot chocolate for Hangyul- and they had silently agreed to ‘work late’ tonight.  _

_ Seungyou nudged Hangyul gently with his shoulder as he took a sip from his bitter americano. Hangyul practically slapped the space bar, pausing the video of the dog right before the dog’s about to jump the baby gate, and Hangyul blurted, ‘I can’t keep doing this.’ _

_ Seungyoun raised an eyebrow. ‘Watching dog videos with me?’ _

_ ‘No,’ Hangyul said, his voice cracking. ‘No, I mean  **this**. ’ _

_ ‘This?’ Seungyoun repeated. Then- ‘oh,  **this**.’ _

_ ‘I just don’t think that this is good for me,’ Hangyul blabbered, and Seungyoun began to nod frantically, nearly spilling his coffee as he set it on the desk immediately. He wasn’t sure whether to hold Hangyul’s holds still, as he notices the younger man trembling, but he figured that would be a wrong move. Instead, he drummed his own fingers against his thighs and stared at Hangyul, who was avoiding Seungyoun’s gaze. _

_ ‘Did i do something, or-’ _

_ ‘-No! No,’ Hangyul interjected, ‘Don’t worry, you haven’t done anything, but, uh, I think that’s- that’s why we should. stop.’ _

_ Seungyoun’s mouth gaped open and he nodded quickly. It makes sense. ‘That’s fair. I- I really don’t wanna lead you on. At all.’ _

_ Hangyul nodded in silence, in agreement, and Seungyoun couldn’t help but add ,  ‘I’m not ready for anything long-term at all right now, and you are. I get it.’ _

_ And the younger man nodded again, slower, turning over Seungyoun’s words before he said, ‘I’m gonna go home.’ _

_ ‘Okay!’ Seungyoun said. ‘Do you need a lift home?’ _

_ ‘I shouldn’t,’ Hangyul replied quietly. _

_ ‘Oh,’ Seungyoun said. ‘Of course. I forgot that I- I gotta finish up some editing.’  _

_ (He had finished all his work three hours ago.) _

_ Hangyul got up, his chair scraping against the floor, and he waved awkwardly at Seungyoun as he headed to the stairs. But he stopped right before he headed down, and he looked at Seungyoun. _

_ ‘You don’t have to answer,’ he said. ‘But if we had met around six months later than we did...would we…’ _

_ ‘Yeah,’ Seungyoun replied weakly. ‘Probably.’ _

_ Hangyul let out a shaky breath, his shoulders tensing and his mouth setting in a firm line, and he had left without a goodbye.]  _

* * *

[Cut to Seungyoun.]

‘I mean. I knew that this was gonna be good for Hangyul, so he could go and get some space, but I was really heartbroken, you know. I was just thinking that maybe we would never talk anymore- and I would have hated for us to just become acquaintances who nod at each other when they pass by in the corridor. We’re too good as friends to reduce ourselves to that.’

_ **four: i know you’re gone but you loved me** _

[There’s an abrupt cut to Hangyul, who’s looking around unsurely.]

‘Okay, don’t tell Seungyoun, but I  _ did _ plan that confession to happen around that week.’

Hyeongjun exclaims a  _ why, _ and Hangyul sits back in his chair. 

‘Timing. I was going to Sapporo with my brother the following week, and I wanted that week to avoid Seungyoun-hyung, basically. But it really gave me the space I needed to reflect on my behaviour and what I wanted and things like that.’

[The video cuts to a photo montage of Hangyul and Dohyon hanging out in Japan, with the two taking selfies in the snow. It lingers on a particularly funny photo of Dohyon smiling at the camera, posing with a heart, whilst Hangyul in the background is captured pretending to throw a frighteningly large amount of snow towards the back of Dohyon’s head.] 

‘Did you have a good time?’ Hyeongjun asks sweetly, and Hangyul smiles brightly. 

‘I had a great time. All I did was eat and drink and talk about Seungyoun-hyung. Dohyonie gave me some advice as well. I don’t know how he gave me such good advice, because he’s a baby who’s never dated- to my knowledge. But the advice he gave me was really good, and really shaped my approach to Seungyoun-hyung when I got back.’

[The video cuts to a videochat, where there’s a poor internet connection causing Dohyon’s side of the video to lag and revert to 144p. The video fast-forwards through Eunsang fiddling with the settings and Hangyul chatting to Hyeongjun as he sits on the chair, sitting diagonally to the computer, and Dohyon’s face suddenly appears in 1080p. 

‘Dohyon-ah,’ Eunsang says, ‘you should wear headphones with a microphone.’

The video fast-forwards through Dohyon untangling his headphones, and Hyeongjun asking what exactly he had told Hangyul.]

‘Oh, I told Hangyul-hyung to be there for Seungyoun-hyung as a friend, because their friendship is too good to be anything else!’ Dohyon says chirpily, and Hangyul nods. ‘But i told him not to be too whiney or petty, because he can be,’- and Hangyul’s jerks his head to look at Dohyon in amusement- ‘and to not force anything to happen. not that it would, because hyung isn’t that kind of person, but he can be a little desperate sometimes.

‘- _ yah,  _ Nam Dohyon-’

‘-hyung, it was good advice!’

[The video abruptly cuts to our first shot of Seungyoun and Hangyul together. They’re outside, by Han River, and they’re sitting in the bright sunlight, hands brushing against each other. They’re dressed simply, casually, and there’s a packed lunch in front of them of kimbap, and there’s coffee in their reusable waterbottles.]

‘Do you remember when you came back?’ Seungyoun asks, more softly so that only Hangyul can hear, really, but they’re wearing microphones. Hangyul hums in assent, and he pokes Seungyoun’s knee.

Seungyoun turns to the camera and chuckles.

‘He was less flirty, but more friendly, and he somehow matured over a week.’ 

‘If you took care of Dohyonie for a week, you’d mature too,’ he interjects, and Seungyoun rolls his eyes. Hangyul looks up to meet Seungyoun’s fond gaze, and he ducks his head immediately, resting his head on Seungyoun’s shoulder.

‘I didn’t wanna say this to Hangyulie’s face,’ Seungyoun says to Hyeongjun behind the camera, ‘because he’ll just get embarrassed.’

‘Ah, save it for the personal interview,’ Hangyul whines, and Seungyoun smiles down at Hangyul.

‘I forgot to mention it,’ he teases. 

‘You already filmed yours?’

‘Yesterday,’ Seungyoun says. He pokes Hangyul in the stomach. ‘Yours is tomorrow.’

Hangyul nods.

‘You’re trying to make me forget what I was gonna say,’ Seungyoun pouts, and Hangyul tries to clamp down his smug smile.

‘You didn’t want to say this to Hangyul-hyung’s face,’ Hyeongjun prompts quietly, and Seungyoun nearly jumps as he remembers.

‘Yes! Basically, it was kind of a diaster for me because Hangyul was really fucking cool when he came back from Japan. He was all I’m-a-cold-guy and distant to me, but he was super warm and funny when I initiated the conversation with him. I felt like I was fifteen again, my heart fluttered so much.’

‘Really?’ Hangyul asks in amazement. 

‘I like it better when you don’t talk to me,’ Seungyoun teases, and Hangyul mock-glares at Seungyoun.

_ **five: give you my heart** _

[It cuts back to the solo shot of Seungyoun- he’s thinking hard again, his mouth becoming a thin line, dimpling at the ends.]

‘I was still dating, but less and less regularly. And the people I dated couldn’t really compare with Hangyul.’

‘In what ways?’ Hyeongjun asks quietly, and Seungyoun pouts. 

‘Well,’ he says, ‘conversation with Hangyul is so easy and comfortable, and he makes me laugh more than anyone else I’ve ever met. But we also have intellectual conversations that no-one else could match.’

There’s a beat of silence as Seungyoun wrestles over whether to say something, before he grins cheekily.

‘Also, have you seen Hangyulie? He’s hot as fuck. It's hard to meet someone hotter than him.’

And he winks at the camera.

[It cuts to Wooseok, who’s now resting his head in his hand, elbow on his knee.

‘Is the next part of this video talking about Seungyoun’s distressingly slow realisation that he loves Hangyul?’

‘Yes,’ Hyeongjun replies, and a shit-eating grin spreads across Wooseok’s face.]

‘Oh, Seungyoun had it bad.’ Wooseok says. ‘He would literally call me at eleven pm, home early from his many different dates, and talk to me about how they didn’t  _ get _ him like Hangyul does, and how he kept thinking about Hangyul throughout the date, and then he would panic and hang up the phone when I suggested that he liked Hangyul as a friend.’

Hyeongjun mutters something inaudible, and Wooseok laughs, clapping his hands together.

‘Yes, yes, I forgot about that dumbass eboy video.’

[The video cuts to a clip from Hangyul’s  _ I Became An E-Boy for a Week,  _ where Hangyul first unveils his look to Seungyoun. His hair is wet looking, his eyes are lined with black eyeshadow, and his layers of chains cover his band t-shirt. The jeans are tight, extremely so, and ripped. The jeans had hung off the famous Tik-Toker that Hangyul had been interviewing, but hugged Hangyul’s thighs, exposing shards of honey-toned skin. Seungyoun’s mouth falls open at the sight of Hangyul ambling over to him.

‘ _ Stop,’  _ Seungyoun manages to choke out, flushing.] 

‘That week was the best week of my life,’ Wooseok says. ‘Seungyoun was so sexually frustrated that week. Actually, speaking of sexually frustrated- are you gonna ask them about That Night?’

[The video hard-cuts to Seungyoun and Hangyul, who are playing around by drumming with their chopsticks on their empty cans of beer that they had bought inbetween the filming break.]

‘Are you going to talk about That Night?’ Hyeongjun asks, interrupting the two, and Seungyoun accidentally throws his chopstick into the air, lost to the world. Hangyul looks back in surprise, watching it land a good thirty feet away, but Seungyoun lets out a nervous giggle.

‘I mean.’ Seungyoun says. ‘Are we?’

‘What night?’ Hangyul asks quietly. 

‘Did Wooseok put you up to this?’ Seungyoun asks Hyeongjun.

[The camera is on a tripod, so it doesn’t catch Hyeongjun’s slow nod.]

‘One night, we were just chilling and talking and playing Never Have I Ever,’ Seungyoun explains, ‘and the topic gets a little-

‘Oh my god, this night-’ Hangyul interrupts, his head hanging low.

‘-it gets a little steamy,’ Seungyoun continues, ‘and then after the conversation, Hangyul just made eye-contact with me and held it for an uncommonly long time. 

‘I was  _ thinking _ ,’ Hangyul says lowly, but Seungyoun barrels on. 

I hate to say this on camera because my mom will be watching, but I, to this day, have never been so scared and aroused at the same time.’

‘Wait,’ Hangyul says, narrowing his eyes as he remembers, ‘wait, was that-’

‘Yes, I got a boner because we stared at each other.’ Seungyoun hisses, turning to Hangyul and smacking the younger in the shoulder. ‘You  _ knew  _ that.’

‘ _ No,  _ you were blushing and then immediately shuffled out of the room, I just assumed you had some really fond memories.’

‘So you were jealous of yourself.’ Seungyoun says. He snorts.

Hangyul laughs. ‘I didn’t even know. I am embarrassed now, though.’

[The video cuts to Seungwoo.]

‘Did they mention the boner thing? Because Seungyoun-ah dragged me into the bathroom and had a little breakdown about how he suddenly was seeing Hangyulie in a whole new light, and I had loads of paperwork to do. I didn't appreciate that.’

[It cuts to Hangyul’s solo shot, and a slow romantic piano piece kicks in.]

‘It all properly started when my mom and my brother were coming over, actually, just because we hadn’t seen each other in ages. Dohyonie convinced me to bring Seungyoun-hyung to our dinner. I was panicking because I didn’t want to seem like I was forcing Seungyoun into something, you know, because we weren’t really a thing, let alone a him-meeting-my-family thing, but he came immediately.’

[It cuts to an extremely smug looking Seungyoun, in his solo shot.]

‘I figured that was my chance, so I put my hand on his leg. he panicked and his knee hit the table and it gave me a bruise for two weeks. Worth it.’

[The video shows a picture of the bruise- it’s pretty minor, but what’s more eye-catching is the fact that Seungyoun’s hand is clasped around Hangyul’s, the picture being one that just so happened to be the only picture of Seungyoun’s bruise.] 

‘He was really apologetic, and wanted to make it up to me, so I asked him on a date. We had a cute picnic and then he kissed me underneath this really nice tree. And then from there-’

[There’s a sudden cut to Minhee, who’s grinning like the cat that’s got the cream.]

‘They’re fucking like crazy.’

[There’s another cut to Dongpyo, who’s pouting at the camera.]

  
‘Hyeongjun-ah, they’ve been so _annoying,_ They keep making out in the storage room when I'm trying to get the lights for the shoot, and then they run out of the room because they’re too embarrassed, but then Seungyoun-hyung can’t help me get the lights down from the shelf.’

_**six: for love (for love), true love (true love)** _

[The video cuts to Wooseok, who’s scrolling through his phone looking for pictures to show the camera of the two being cute together.]

‘I mean, they managed to hide it for a while because literally nothing about their behaviour was different.’ 

He shows the camera a picture of the two cuddling on Yohan’s sofa, and then Wooseok zooms in on Seungwoo behind the two chugging back his beer with a cackle. ‘This was when they turned up to Yohan’s apartment when we were gonna have birthday drinks. They were holding hands, so then everyone knew. I mean, we’re literally making a video about it right now. 

[Cut to Yohan: the man is cringing once again.] 

‘Oh, it was  _ gross _ . It was  _ my  _ birthday and Hangyul pulls me aside once he got a bit drunk and tells me that no-one makes him happier than Seungyoun.  _ My  _ best friend, telling me that on  _ my  _ birthday. Of course I had to start showing everyone my taekwondo medals.’

[The video cuts to Wooseok, who pauses on a video of Yohan demonstrating his high kicks. The older man hums in appreciation.

‘Yohan wouldn’t stop showing off his kicks that night. It was hot.’ 

‘Eunsang-ah,’ Hyeongjun says, ‘are you really gonna keep that in the edit?’

‘Might as well hurry this one along as well,’ Eunsang says easily.]

[It cuts to Minhee again, except Hyeongjun only has time to interview Minhee as he heads towards the filming studio across the lot, so the camera angle is tilted up, giving the audience a good view of Minhee’s chin and nostrils.]

‘The angle is fine, Hyeongjunie- oh, Hangyulie and Seungyounie? I gave them a bouquet once I heard. I think Seungyounie actually dried the flowers and they’ve kept them in a frame somewhere in their home. They’re very cute, you know.’

Dongpyo bounces into frame, and he gets really close to the camera as he talks. 

‘Even though they like to gang up on me together, they’re still really cute. But hyungs, if you’re watching- leave me alone, I already get enough attention from yohan-hyung.

Hyeongjun laughs behind the camera.

‘He’s lying,’ he says loudly, and Dongpyo pouts, before he winks at the camera and wags his index finger.

[We have our second, and final cut to Hangyul and Seungyoun by the river. It’s much later, and almost all the natural light has gone. Hangyul glances at Hyeongjun and raises his eyebrows, miming a slate motion. Hyeongjun nods.

‘Are people really gonna watch this video? 

‘Oh yeah, absolutely.’ Seungyoun replies.

‘There’s a lot of people in the comments who are dedicated to you two,’ Hyeongjun says. ‘But also, it’s just a nice story to tell.’

‘I’m not that worried,’ Hangyul says. ‘It’s just embarrassing.’ 

‘That too,’ Seungyoun agrees. He rests his head against Hangyul’s chest, the two of them spooning on the picnic mat. ‘But people love love, you know.’

Seungyoun twists back to catch Hangyul pulling a disgusted face, and he laughs fondly.

‘Oh, we’ve finished all the interview questions, but we need an ending ment…’ Hyeongjun says, trailing off. Hangyul leans forward and turns his head to Seungyoun expectantly. The older man clears his throat and corrects his posture, pressing his cheek against Hangyul’s before leaning forward towards the camera with an arm on his knee, as if announcing something.]

Seungyoun says in a mock-presenter tone, ‘Hangyul and I are dating, and we are the happiest pair of co-workers that could ever be.’

Hangyul rolls his eyes, but he wraps his arms around Seungyoun anyway.

[‘Ah, hyung, that was perfect- okay, and. Cut!]

**end video. play again?**

**Author's Note:**

> like, comment, pls let me kno if there are any typos or mistakes...
> 
> follow me on twitter! i'm @pockyjn


End file.
